King of The Mountains
by Donny304
Summary: King Ahadi is telling his sons Mufasa and Taka a myth about a pride of lions that ruled the mountains of Africa. But, it isn't a myth and those lions are real. Takes place before and after both Lion King movies. Please read and review.
1. King Odin, King Thor and Prince Loki

I haven't written a new fan fic in a while so, please be patient. I'm a Lion King fan since it first came out in 1994. This fan fic is about a group of lions from a mountain pride named after mainly Greek Mythology figures. It all starts with King Ahadi telling young Mufasa and Taka a myth about a pride of lions who were once great but, greed, envy and rage sent that pride into a downard spiral. Takes place before and after The Lion King movies.  
>I hope you read and review. I don't own any characters from a TV show or movie just my own.<p>

Chapter 1: King Odin, King Thor and Prince Loki

Mufasa is trying to play with Taka who has no interest as usual.

"Taka, play with me." Mufasa told Taka.

"I don't want to." Taka sighed.

"Why not?" Mufasa then asked.

Before Taka could answer their father King Ahadi came over to them.

"Dad, Taka won't play with me." Mufasa stated.

"Maybe Taka doesn't feel like playing today." King Ahadi told his oldest son.

"He never wants to play with me anymore." Mufasa then sighed.

"Maybe he rather listen to a story instead?" King Ahadi then asked.

They both look at Taka.

"Fine, but, only beacuase, I would rather listen to a story then play with Mufasa." Taka sighed.

Mufasa and Taka sit in front of their father waiting for the story.

King Ahadi smiled at his sons and started to tell the tale.

It all started long ago before your mothers father ruled this pride, around the time of King Hondo. There was a pride of lions who lived in the mountains ruled by King Odin and his Queen Frigga, they were beloved by their subjects. They had a son named Thor, who was thick headed and reckless.

"Thor sounds like Taka." Mufasa laughed.

"Can, I finish without being interupted?" Ahadi asked.

Mufasa nodded his head.

King Odin knew that his son would make a perfect king but, needed to be taught a lesson. Against Queen Frigga's wishes he told Thor to take some time and wander around the savanna and realize that everything is to be respected and honored.

" I can't believe my own father would throw me out like this!" Thor growled.

"He wants you to discover your true self on this journey." Queen Frigga smiled as she licked his face.

"Mother, I'm not a little cub anymore." Thor stated.

"That doesn't mean I still can't love you." Queen Frigga said.

"You need to talk to him!" Thor roared.

"Maybe, it's your temper and attitude that put you into this position." Queen Frigga sighed as she walked away from him.

Thor turned and headed east towards the pride lands. Still upset Thor started to talk to himself.

"My own father disrespects me like some common rogue!" Thor sneered.

"What troubles you, handsome?" A voice from behind asked.

Thor turns around and sees a beautiful female lion coming towards him. She has a light tan coat and a small black spot on the top of her head. Thor looks at her in amazement.

"I'm Thea." She smiled.

Thor doesn't answer her.

"Are you a mute?" Thea then questioned.

"My name is Prince Thor, son of King Odin and Queen Frigga." Thor stated.

" Am I suppose to be impressed?" Thea laughed at him.

Thor sighed and runs his paw through his dark brown mane.

"That looks like a lightning bolt." Thea told him.

Thor looks down at his paw.

"It's just a birth mark and it's a thunder bolt." Thor explained.

"So, what's a guy like you doing all alone?" Thea then asked.

"My father sent me on a journey to find myself." Thor sighed.

"I'm glad he did." Thea smiled at him.

"I must say, you are stunning for someone who is not of royal blood." Thor smiled back.

"There's that royal charmed I hear so much about." Thea laughed.

Thea starts to walk away and Thor follows her.

"Are you stalking me?" Thea questioned.

"A lioness of your beauty should not be walking these lands alone." Thor stated.

She puts a paw on his broad shoulders.

"Big, sweet and golden brown. Just the way I like them." Thea purred.

Thor smiles at her and they continue to walk together. Thea starts to run and Thor chases after her.

"What's wrong, Thea?" Thor asked in confusement as they stopped.

They hear the cackling of hyenas.

"Stay behind me." Thor sneered as the cackling got closer.

Five hyenas came at them like a bolt of lightning. Thor gave a roar that shook the earth but, it didn't fase the hyenas. The hyenas attacked, Thor fought them by himself. He was larger then most male lions but, not large enough to take on the hyenas himself. Thea attacked two of the hyenas that were on Thor. It was a storm of teeth and claws. Thea and Thor fight off the hyenas, killing three of them. The other two retreat back where they came from.

"You didn't have to fight them alone." Thea growled.

"I was protecting you!" Thor roared.

"Why, would a prince protect a common rogue like myself!" Thea stated.

Thor didn't answer and stared at her. He looked down at his paw that was injured in battle.

"Your birth mark is now a scar." Thea said looking at his paw.

"It will heal." Thor smiled.

"I know we just met but..." Thea started to say.

"It's like we were meant to be together." Thor continued her sentence.

"I wasn't going to say that." Thea laughed as she licked his face.

Thor nuzzles his nose against her head and Thea nuzzles her head against his chest.

They both return to the mountains.

"Father, I understand why you sent me away." Thor sighed.

"Oh, and why is that my son?" Odin asked.

"I was selfish and heartless towards others." Thor replied.

"And who is this?" Queen Frigga asked as she saw Thea.

"I'm Thea. Thor saved me from a pack of hyenas." Thea stated.

"I'm proud of you my son." Odin smiled.

"Thank you Father." Thor smiled back as he bowed his head to King Odin.

Thor and Thea were married. After King Odin died, Thor took over the pride. Thor and Thea had a son named Loki. Loki wasn't as big as Thor and had a black spot of hair on his head and was light tan like Thea.

"Father, why do we live here instead of the Pride lands?" Loki asked.

"This is our home." Thor replied.

"I have seen those lions and we are larger then they are." Loki then stated.

"Loki, my son we live here in the mountains that's why we are larger then them." Thor told him.

"We should march into the Pride lands and take it by force." Loki sneered.

"We can not take what doesn't belong to us." Thor explained.

Loki gets up and walks away from his father. Loki ends up wandering into the pride lands.

"This should be our lands!" Loki growled.

"Why should this be your lands?" Someone asked him.

Loki turns around and is shocked to see a big lion looking at him.

"Who are you?" Loki demanded.

"I am King Mohatu ruler of these lands." King Mohatu stated.

"I am Prince Loki, son of King Thor and Queen Thea!" Loki roared.

"How are your parents?" Mohatu then asked.

Loki didn't answer. He turned his back on Mohatu and ran back to the mountains.

"Loki, what is wrong my son?" Thor asked with concern.

"I ran into King Mohatu." Loki answered.

"And what happened?" Thor then questioned.

"He chased me out of the Pride lands." Loki lied.

"He, what?" Thor roared.

"It was horrible Father." Loki cried as he fell at his fathers front paws.

"I will have talk with King Mohatu." Thor growled.

He walks by Thea.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

"King Mohatu chased our son Loki out of the Pride lands." Thor stated.

"We'll go together and talk to him." Thea told him.

"My Queen, I must talk to him alone." Thor replied.

Thor walks off and heads to the Pride lands. All the animals could sense anger in him and didn't bother him.

"I am here to talk to Mohatu!" Thor roared loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Moments later King Mohatu appeared.

"In my kingdom you will refer to me as King Mohatu my friend." King Mohatu stated.

"I didn't come here as a friend!" Thor roared again.

"Tell me what could trouble you so much that it would bring you into my kingdom?" Mohatu growled.

"My son Loki told me that you chased him out of your land!" Thor growled back.

"I did not chase him away." Mohatu told him.

Thor and Mohatu have a stare down with each other.

"King Thor, I have all the respect in the world for you and your pride." Mohatu said trying to break the tension.

"I will talk to Loki and try to figure what happened, King Mohatu." Thor sighed not wanting to fight anymore.

"That's all I ask my friend." Mohatu smiled.

Thor nods his head and goes home. When he gets home he sees Loki.

"Did you and Mohatu fight?" Loki asked.

"No, we did not." Thor sighed sitting next to his son.

Loki looks up at Thor and dosen't see a smile.

"Loki, tell me what happened today and tell me the truth." Thor stated.

"Fine, the truth is Father that our pride should be in the pride lands not them." Loki answered.

"Did, King Mohatu chase you out of his kingdom?" Thor asked getting frustrated with Loki.

Loki doesn't answer him and walks off. Thor puts his head down in disappointment of Loki lying to him.

Loki is looking at the pride lands from the mountain.

"One day, I will rule this entire savanna." Loki sneered.


	2. The Rise of King Loki

Chapter 2: The Rise of King Loki

"What happened to Loki?" Mufasa asked King Ahadi

"It is getting late, we must get home." King Ahadi told him.

Taka and Mufasa both sighed but, listened to their father.

"Where were you three?" Queen Uru asked.

"Dad, was telling the story of King Odin and his son Thor and grandson Loki." Mufasa explained.

"You two head to bed." Uru smiled.

Taka and Mufasa go inside the cave and go to sleep.

"You know those stories are real, don't you?" Uru asked Ahadi.

"I know but, Mufasa and Taka don't know that." Ahadi replied.

Uru and Ahadi walk into the cave together. In the morning Mufasa and Taka wake Ahadi to hear the rest of the story.

"Do you two really want to hear the rest of this story?" Ahadi asked them.

They both nod their heads in argeement. Ahadi sighs and continues the tale.

Some time has passed and Prince Loki still wanted to take over the pride lands. He now has a full black mane.

"I will rule over everything." Loki said.

"Why must you rule over everything?" King Thor asked.

"It is my destiny." Loki replied.

"Your destiny is to rule over our land." Thor corrected him.

"Why can't I rule over everything?" Loki questioned.

"As I explained to you many times before Loki, this is our land." Thor then explained.

"Your time will come old lion and then everything will be mine!" Loki sneered.

Loki walked away before Thor could do anything.

"What's wrong?" Queen Thea asked.

"It's Loki. I can't get through to him." Thor sighed.

"Do to him what your father did to you." Thea stated.

"I can not send him on journey out into the pride lands." Thor told her.

"You have to trust him." Thea then smiled.

Thor smiled back and went after Loki.

"You're banishing me?" Loki roared.

"Not banishing but, sending you on a journey as my father did with me." Thor explained.

"You're trying to get rid of me!" Loki then roared.

"Listen to me for once in your life!" Thor roared back.

Loki bares his teeth at Thor.

"You have much anger and resentment." Thor sighed.

Loki walks away from him and heads east to the pride lands. When Loki gets to the pride lands he smiles.

"Mohatu is old and weak. Now is the perfect time to claim these lands." Loki smiled.

He finds King Mohatu.

"Mohatu, I have finally found you!" Loki exclaimed.

"I am not hard to find and it's King Mohatu in my kingdom." King Mohatu smiled.

"I am here to challenge you for your kingdom!" Loki sneered.

Back at the mountains.

"I have a bad feeling." Thor said to Thea.

"What is the matter my King?" Thea questioned her mate.

"Something tells me I have to find Loki." Thor then explained.

Thor sets out to find Loki in the pride lands. When he finally finds Loki, Thor is appalled at what he sees.

"Loki, enough!" Thor roared as he stepped in front of Loki.

Thor stares down Loki.

"King Mohatu, I apologize for the actions of my son." Thor told Mohatu.

"No need King Thor, I wasn't going to fight Prince Loki." King Mohatu explained.

"That's because, you're a coward!" Loki then growled.

"I said enough Loki!" Thor roared again.

Loki and Thor have a stare down.

"Loki, you will return to the mountains with me!" Thor ordered him.

"I am not a child anymore!" Loki roared as he struck Thor in the face with his front right paw.

Thor is stunned and sent to the ground. Thor gets up with blood dripping from his mouth. Thor bares his teeth at Loki and they begin to fight.

"I insist you two stop this at once!" King Mohatu demanded.

Thor and Loki continue their fight ignoring King Mohatu in the process. Loki hits Thor in the back of the head with a lethal blow and knocks him senseless.

Thor is staggering to regain his balance when, Loki goes for the kill and bites down on the back of Thor's neck snapping it and killing him.

"All hail King Loki!" Loki proclaimed over his father's lifeless body.

Loki heads back to the mountains victorious.

"Where is your father?" Queen Thea questioned him.

"He is dead Mother." Loki explained.

"How did he die?" Queen Thea then asked.

"I killed him!" Loki answered triumphantly.

Thea is speechless and runs from her son.

"All hail King Loki!" Loki roared looking down at his kingdom.


End file.
